


I'm not d- [ITA]

by Beethelesda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not dead.<br/>Let's have dinner.</p><p>-SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not d- [ITA]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm not d- [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047721) by [Beethelesda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda)



Il mondo visto dal finestrino di un taxi è sempre diverso dal mondo reale.  
E' come un film.  
Un film muto, accompagnato solo dal sordo rollare della cinepresa.   
E le strade sembrano tutte meno colorate, patinate, lucide di pioggia appena caduta e così surrealmente scorrevoli.  
I passanti recitano egregiamente i loro copioni, scrollando gli ombrelli ed allungando timidamente le mani oltre le tettoie, per sentire se piove ancora.  
Ogni semaforo è un fermo immagine.

L'abitacolo è caldo, ma la tempia premuta contro al finestrino sembra poggiata contro ad una lastra di ghiaccio.   
Lievissima ombra di condensa.  
Le gocce di pioggia sono rimaste attaccate al vetro, impavide.  
Ogni tanto, qualcuna scivola, confondendo l'immagine dietro la sua scia.  
Sembra cadere in uno dei tombini che costeggiano la strada, prima che questo scivoli via col paesaggio.

Le tende fuori dai negozi ogni tanto cedono e lasciano che l'acqua accumulata sulla stoffa si abbatta sul marciapiede.  
A qualcuno in marcetta lenta capita una doccia poco piacevole.

Chiude gli occhi per un po'.

Il verde di Green Park mangia la sua attenzione.   
Non c'è quasi nessuno. Si sono rifugiati tutti altrove per fuggire alla pioggia.  
Le piante scuotono la testa per liberarsi dall'acqua e dal vento ed i ciottoli dei vialetti brillano.   
Il laghetto della Serpentine è ancora tremolante, le ninfee sciacquettano aggrappate alle radici.  
Un corridore passa trotterellando lungo la cancellata.  
Girare intorno al Victoria Memorial gli mette soggezione.   
Gli angeli appollaiati sul monumento, che solitamente hanno lo sguardo distante e perso all'orizzonte, quel giorno sono decisi a fissarlo. E girano i visi statuari, seguendo il tragitto del piccolo taxi nero, senza battere ciglio.  
Sembra che sappiano bene dove stia andando.

Chiude gli occhi per un po'.

Il Tamigi è scuro ed immobile.  
Non riflette il cielo, perché non c'è quasi cielo da riflettere, solo uno spesso strato di grigio informe, come un vecchio maglione infeltrito.  
Il grande Ben sbadiglia stancamente l'ora di cena. Fuori dalla fermata di Westminster c'è la fila per entrare ed una coppia di paramedici in tuta catarifrangente arancione. Il ponte è bloccato, le macchine sembrano mattoncini di Lego senza ruote, poggiati uno davanti all'altro, ancorati saldi ai loro blocchetti.

Sul parapetto di ferro verdastro, una scritta in spray.  
 **I BELIEVE IN S-**

Chiude gli occhi.  
Forte.  
Strizza le palpebre fino a vedere le lucciole.  
La tempia ghiacciata contro al finestrino pulsa al ritmo del suo cuore.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi ancora per un po'.

-

Mrs. Hudson gli aveva concesso di restare ancora un paio di settimane.  
E poi le settimane erano diventate tre.  
E le tre settimane erano diventate un mese.  
E due, tre ancora, poi il calendario aveva cominciato a smettere di cambiare pagina e non aveva più senso tenere il conto.  
Ed i giorni si affastellavano gli uni sugli altri, come i vestiti buttati sullo schienale della sedia. Le ore si appallottolavano come i calzini sotto al letto e le situazioni, gli incontri, i dialoghi, erano accartocciati come scontrini intorno al bidone vicino alla scrivania, dopo innumerevoli mancati canestri.  
La radiosveglia sul comodino era disattivata, così come l'opzione per commentare sul suo blog.  
Basta domande, basta, basta orari, basta alzarsi in tempi e modi assurdi per andare chissà dove.   
Gli scuri alle finestre erano socchiusi, come gli occhi quando si è assorti a pensare.  
Quando si è svegli, ma si sta sognando.

Mrs. Hudson quel pomeriggio aveva bussato alla sua porta e gli aveva detto che c'era un pacco per lui e che il postino insisteva a doverlo consegnare di persona.  
Lui era sceso in pigiama a righe, zoppicando. Che senso aveva, adesso, camminare dritti?  
Aveva firmato ed aveva preso il pacchetto, una scatola rettangolare avvolta nello scotch.  
Poi aveva trascinato i piedi, senza le ciabatte, su per i gradini scricchiolanti, aggrappandosi al corrimano e sollevandosi con uno sforzo necessario solamente al peso del piombo. Aveva accantonato il pacchetto, in bilico su una pila di fogli e libri, su un angolo della scrivania.  
Ed era tornato a dormire.

Il pacchetto era crollato a terra qualche ora dopo, lui si era svegliato di botto ed aveva urlato.  
«STOP THAT!», aveva proprio urlato. Forte.  
Quell'altro pazzoide aveva ripreso a sparare alle pareti, ne era sicuro.

Ma non c'erano più proiettili incastonati nella carta da parati.

Solo dopo aver trattenuto il pizzicore alla gola e alle guance per svariati minuti aveva notato il pacco ed aveva deciso di aprirlo.  
Un maglione.  
Orribile.  
Color blu scuro, quasi arsenico, di lana grossa ed intrecciata fittamente. Un motivetto a trecce sul petto. Con lo scollo tondo e polsini lunghissimi.  
Almeno non era nessun trabiccolo erotico ordinato su internet per errore, da ubriaco.  
Cose che capitano.

Lo aveva infilato sopra la camicia del pigiama, arrotolando i polsini lunghissimi ed aveva ciabattato verso la cucina.  
Una cucina con gli elementi di una cucina e nient'altro.  
Tazze sul tavolo, piatti nel lavello, bustine di tè ripetutamente infuse che avevano perduto i sensi in prossimità del lavello.  
E le macchie rosse erano di salsa agrodolce del cinese ordinato due sere prima, non di sangue.  
E quella cosa inquietante sul piattino era un sandwich preparato e mai mangiato, non un campione di tessuti di chissà quale bestia.  
Nella caraffa d'acqua galleggiava un acino d'uva, non un bulbo oculare.  
E tutta quella normalità un tempo tanto invocata, ora sembrava fantascienza al limite dell'orrore.

Non avrebbe fatto colazione in quella cucina.

Era sceso alla tavola calda sotto casa in maglione, pigiama e birkenstock slacciate.  
Un caffè, forte, lungo e senza zucchero. Pancetta, senza uova, tre fette e del pane.  
«Sir, you're wearing pyjamas».  
«Well you're lucky enough I don't sleep naked».  
Sette sterline per tre fette di bacon, un furto. Ma c'era anche da dire che, in un glorioso passato, quel bar aveva dovuto far fronte ad armate organizzate di curiosi e di spioni.

Sul tavolino col piano di plastica che scimmiottava il marmo, qualcuno aveva lasciato il giornale aperto sulla pagina dei giochi.  
Le parole crociate chiedevano di completare il quadro, individuare le lettere nei quadratini gialli e disporle in ordine per formare la frase.  
«What an idiot - aveva detto sottovoce - the 70th prime minister was Heath, not Macmillan...»  
La M occupava prepotentemente tutto il quadratino giallo.  
Ed in fila, sotto alle parole crociate, nove quadratini.  
 **I M N O T D _ _ _**

" **I'm not D** UMB", aveva scritto a penna, completando i quadratini a caso.  
Poi aveva spazzolato il bacon dal piatto - sette sterline, un furto, ma forse non così tanto dato il sapore - e si era alzato, lasciando il giornale al suo destino. 

Il distributore di giornali gratuiti sul marciapiede aveva visto giorni migliori.  
Ora era addobbato da volantini di vario genere, che coprivano la vetrinetta in cui era in display una copia del quotidiano scandalistico.  
 **I'M NOT D**  - si leggeva a caratteri cubitali, prima che un volantino coprisse il resto della scritta.  
Non era altro che il grido di libertà di uno degli ennesimi bellocci del cinema.   
" **I'm not d** ating her", annunciava, indicando la foto di un'attrice copincollata al suo fianco sulla copertina.

«I need to get this flat clean, Doctor», aveva detto Mrs. Hudson, parandosi davanti alle scale quando lui aveva tentato di rincasare.  
«I'm not paying you for this».  
«I'm not charging».  
Niente da fare, doveva restare fuori dall'appartamento.  
Così all'improvviso, la signora aveva deciso fosse giunta l'ora di cambiare l'aria alle stanze e sbattere i tappeti.  
Lui sperava solo non le passasse per la testa di buttare via nulla.   
Doveva restare tutto com'era.  
Pulito. Ma com'era.

Perché non doveva perdere nient'altro.

Quando si perde un amico, un fratello, poi non si vuole perdere più nulla.  
Si è già smarrito quello ed è difficile ripescarlo per caso nella cesta degli oggetti ritrovati.  
Non si è stati attenti abbastanza, accorati abbastanza, attaccati abbastanza, vigili abbastanza.  
Si è stati distratti, ci si è lasciati andare.  
Non si è stretto abbastanza, non ci si è aggrappati abbastanza.  
Si è lasciato andare.  
Come le corde che si tenta di tenere tese e ti mordono la pelle, bruciando quando scorrono via.  
E si rimane con i palmi arrossati e scottati ed il capo della corda non si vede più.

Quando si perde un compagno, un confidente, poi non si vuole perdere più nulla.  
Si è già smarrito quello ed è impensabile doversi mettere a ricercare qualcos'altro ancora.  
Non si può più lasciare nulla indietro, mettere nulla da parte, accantonare niente.  
Si deve avere tutto sotto controllo, tutto in bella vista, si deve tenere tutto.  
Non si vuole buttare via, non si vuole donare, non ci si vuole separare da nulla.  
Si deve trattenere.  
Come le dighe costruite malamente con ramoscelli accatastati, una breccia significa la fine.  
E se l'acqua sfugge anche solo da un pertugio è tutta la diga che crolla.

Aveva ripreso a zoppicare.  
Niente più stampella, solamente un lento arrancare con la gamba irrigidita, che era tornata a fare male.  
Una metafora involontaria, no?  
Quando credeva che la sua vita gli fosse stata strappata di dosso tra la sabbia ed i colpi di mortaio, zoppicava.  
Poi aveva trovato qualcuno che l'aiutasse a camminare dritto, a rimettersi in sesto.  
E adesso, forse, un po' rimpiangeva la sabbia ed i colpi di mortaio.

Avevano fatto meno male.

  
In maglione, pigiama e birkenstock slacciate.

«Next train approaching - please spread along the platform, mind the gap please, next train approaching - mind the gap please», stava ripetendo un controllore, con la voce nasale amplificata dall'altoparlante.   
«Sir, you're wearing pyjamas», lo aveva informato un'anziana signora un po' preoccupata.  
«I know, ma'am» ed aveva alzato entrambe le sopracciglia.  
«Nice sweater».

Dalla parte opposta del binario, una billboard ripeteva lo stesso advertisement due volte.  
Una donna avvolta in un abito senza una forma precisa, tutto colori e toppe stravaganti, rideva verso i passanti ed ammiccava.  
 _ **I'm not D** ifferent._  
 _I'm Desigual!_  
Sul secondo cartellone qualcuno aveva attaccato degli adesivi gialli e si poteva leggere solamente  
 **I'm not D** -

  
Si era lasciato trasportare sulla Bakerloo giusto fino a Regent's Park.   
Avea fatto zig-zag tra i viaggiatori, dondolando sulla sua gamba dolorante.

Dove vanno gli Inglesi quando devono prendere un respiro profondo?  
Dove vanno quando la metropolitana è troppo affollata ed il caffè non aiuta a migliorare il gusto della giornata?  
Dove, quando i turisti sono troppi e nessuno di loro sa come ci si comporta decorosamente?  
Dove, quando il grigio è troppo grigio e si ha bisogno di un cambio di colore?  
In un parco.  
Per questo ce ne sono così tanti.

Passeggiare non era più esattamente il suo hobby preferito, ma, impossibilitato a bere del tè caldo in poltrona e con il bacon ancora indeciso tra stomaco ed intestino, era l'unica cosa fattibile. 

Il cielo di Londra non prometteva bene, come ogni altra giornata.  
Si sentiva un borbottio lontano ed un forte profumo di erba bagnata.  
E lui non si stava nemmeno guardando intorno.  
La cornice era ormai inutile. 

Prestare attenzione all'ambiente, al percorso, addirittura ai dettagli, erano cose che faceva prima.  
Erano importanti.  
Osservare con minuzia, ricordare, immagazzinare, erano azioni ormai automatiche.  
Erano quotidiane. 

 **F** riday I'm donat **in** g!  
Give bloo **d**  at the  
Princes **s**  Grace  **H** ospital

Recitava il vecchio poster scolorito vicino all'entrata del parco.  
La pioggia e l'usura lo avevano scolorito e strappato, lasciando chiaramente leggibili solo alcune lettere.  
  
F----- -- -----in-  
 _\---- ----d -- ---_  
 _\-------s ----- H-------_

La speranza è l'ultima ad andarsene.  
E' la prima cosa che si cerca di non perdere, che si continua a tenere sotto controllo. Deve restare sempre lì, come un soprammobile prezioso.  
Inutile, impossibile, a volte persino troppo costosa.   
In bella vista e su un centrino delizioso.  
Finché non inizia a posarvisi sopra la polvere.

Preso da un'impeto di improvvisa rabbia, aveva tentato di attraversare la strada.   
Un autobus lo aveva fermato con un forte suono di clacson ed era passato a pochi centimetri da lui, scivolando lungo Park Crescent.  
Sulla parte posteriore, una gigantesca pubblicità di Pizza Hut.  
LET'S HAVE DINNER.

Si era preso la testa tra le mani ed aveva sbottato ad alta voce il suo tipico «BLOODY HELL!» ed aveva percorso a passo di marcia Portland Place, cercando un po' di assurdo conforto nelle file di palazzi ordinati e ridipinti di bianco.   
All'incrocio con Devon **sh** ire Street, uno dei cartelli appesi alle cancellate nere dei palazzi era stato avvolto nella plastica un po' a destra ed un po' a sinistra, lasciando scoperte solo le lettere **SH**.

«I am so done with this, today!» aveva strillato a voce alta, girando i tacchi e riguadagnando la stazione della metropolitana.  
E, quasi una punizione divina per aver lasciato a metà il percorso, aveva iniziato a diluviare.

Un taxi si era accostato al marciapiede ed il guidatore aveva abbassato il finestrino.  
«You're Doctor John Watson, are you?»  
Fradicio, in maglione, pigiama e birkenstock slacciate.

«This ride is for you, sir».  
«I'm soaking wet, I just hope this will take me home».  
«I can't tell, sir».  
Aveva guardato in alto verso il cielo, battendo ripetutamente le palpebre per schermarsi dalla pioggia   
«Nice timing, Mycroft».

Era sicuro del modus operandi ed era salito senza esitazioni.  
Nonostante, ormai, non accadesse più da mesi.  
Le vecchie abitudini erano così rassicuranti.

«I'm sorry for your seat».  
«It has been well paid, sir».

-

Gli edifici di ferro e vetro del Bankside specchiano le nuvole.   
Il buio della sera scurisce le tinte e raffredda l'aria che entra nel taxi dal finestrino abbassato.  
Oltre la stazione di Waterloo, le curve si fanno più frequenti.  
Poi, spunta l'edificio in mattoni rossastri della Tate Modern.  
«This is the end of the ride, sir», annuncia il tassista, fermandosi davanti all'entrata laterale.  
Lui ringrazia con un cenno del capo e se ne va zoppicando, lasciando solo un'ampia macchia umida sul sedile color panna.

Il cartello RE **S** TAURANT -  **H** ALL è stato coperto con dello scotch nero. Si leggono solamente una S ed una H.  
Ormai ci ha fatto l'abitudine.  
Segue la freccia fino all'entrata del ristorante del museo.

Il locale è vuoto.  
Silenziosissimo.  
I tavolini di ferro e legno nero sono allineati in ordine e le luci sono quasi tutte abbassate tranne una, in fondo, a picco su un tavolo apparecchiato per due.  
Di cui è occupata una sedia.  
  
E sullo schienale è poggiato un lungo cappotto di panno nero.  
Ed una sciarpa.  
Orribile.  
Color blu scuro, quasi arsenico, di lana.

E sono le ultime cose che vede nitide, perché improvvisamente è come se stesse guardando il mondo oltre le gocce di pioggia sul finestrino del taxi, ma non sta piovendo, non è vera pioggia, eppure è impossibile vedere oltre.

Il telefono vibra piano nella tasca dei pantaloni del pigiama.  
Tirarlo fuori è un'impresa, sbloccarlo per leggere il messaggio ricevuto è ancora più impossibile.  
Non fa altro che pulirsi il viso con la manica di quell'orrendo maglione color blu scuro, quasi arsenico, ma continua a vedere tutto sfocato.

Per fortuna c'è la sua voce.

  
«I'm not dead. Let's have dinner».

 


End file.
